A Ninja's Curse
by tsubaki-hiroshima
Summary: Kiari Hikawa had one goal that is keeping her alive,and that is to kill the one who destroyed her clan when she was still young. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1: Start of an Avenger

A Ninja's Curse

Chapter 1: Start of an Avenger

Kiari Hikawa was the last member of the Hikawa clan because of a huge massacre of the clan that was caused by Itachi Uchiha when she was seven years old. Kiari was now eight years old and was on her way to the Ninja Academy while ignoring the stares of those who stare at her as if she was a freak or monster because of her condition of being half fox. Kiari was wearing a long light blue shirt to cover her orange and white tipped fox tail, white leggings, light brown ninja sandals, a white hat to cover her orange fox ears, and was carrying a brown shoulder bag to carry her supplies.

"_There she is, the fox child."_ One man said to another person as Kiari walked past them and was able to hear the man due to her sensitive hearing.

Kiari never liked how the villagers treat her like an outcast, but the third Hokage was one of those who treat her like a person, not caring what she looks like. He was nice enough to give her an apartment for her to live in since the massacre and some money for her to buy herself some food and water. Once she reached the Ninja Academy, Kiari entered the classroom and tried to find a place for her to sit, but the rest of the students tried to occupy the seats next them because they didn't want her to sit with them. She found an empty seat on the top left corner of the room as she walked her way up to it. Kiari was then tripped on purpose by another student as she fell on her hands, and her hat came off her head and revealed her fox ears that were the same color as her shoulder lengthed hair. Her classmates started laughing at her as Kiari grabbed her hat, put it on and ran out of the room, passing Iruka.

"Kiari where are you..." Kiari was already out of the classroom before Iruka was bale to finish his question as he faced his students. "Okay class, I want you to review yesterday's lesson until I get back."

With that, Iruka left the classroom while his students either did what he told them to do, or just started to fool around.

Kiari was at a random training area crying until she heard someone coming as she took out a kunai from her bag and stood in a fighting stance. She prepared herself to fight as a blonde haired boy, who seemed to be the same age as her, walked out of some bushes.

"Shouldn't you be at the Ninja Academy right now?" Kiari asked as she stood in a normal stance and put her kunai back in her bag.

"Shouldn't you?" The boy asked as Kiari looked towards the ground with a sad look on her face as a tear streamed down her cheek. "Hey why are you crying?"

"I don't want to go back there because the other students will tease me again." Kiari said as she tried wiping away her tears while the boy walked up to her.

"But why would they tease you for? Was it because of something you did to them?" The boy asked as Kiari slowly shook her head. "Then why would they tease you?"

"Because of this." Kiari said as she removed her hat, revealing her orange fox ears. "They'll tease me because of my fox ears and I bet that you'll start teasing me too."

"Why would I tease you because you're different? After all, you and I are alike." The boy said as he placed a hand on Kiari's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Kiari said as the boy lifted up his shirt halfway to reveal some seal on his stomach. "What does that seal mean?"

"It means that I have something sealed inside of me that's making the villagers treat me like an outcast. I'm not really sure what was sealed inside my body, but it sure scares some of the villagers. The boy said as he pulled his shirt down as he held out his hand. "See, we're both alike and should be watching each other's backs right?"

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Kiari said as she placed her hand into his as they started walking to the Ninja Academy. "My name's Kiari Hikawa by the way. What's yours?"

"My name's Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage someday so people will actually respect me. Believe it!" Naruto and Kiari reached the academy and entered the classroom as they got in trouble by Iruka-sensei.

Naruto and Kiari sat next to each other after being scolded by Iruka-sensei as Kiari started to think about what Naruto said his goal was.

Flashback…

"I'm going to be the next Hokage someday so people will actually respect me. Believe it!"

End Flashback…

'Naruto seems to have decided what his will be, but I haven't decided on mine yet.' Kiari lost her train of thought as the class bell rang, meaning that it's time to go home.'Since I have nothing that can keep me living, I can't figure out my goal.'

Kiari walking to her apartment until she was almost scratched by a kunai with a note attached to it. Kiari picked up the kunai and was able to smell a familiar blood scent that still stunk up the kunai.

'The blood scent that reeks this kunai smells familiar' Kiari thought to herself as she read the note that was attached to the kunai. 'If you have no goal, then make your goal to avenge your clan's death. The blood scent that reeks this weapon belongs to the blood of your family that I killed a year ago.'

Kiari had a shocked expression on her face from that last sentence she just read as she read the rest of the note.

'In order for you to accomplish your goal, you must train to be strong enough to kill me. You must despise those who share my clan name. You can either cling onto life and hide like a pathetic coward, or grow strong and become an avenger. – Itachi Uchiha.'

Kiari felt like crying because the death of her family was brought up again in her thought, but she held back her tears and had her eyes filled with anger. She then crumpled the note into a paper ball and tossed it into the air as she shredded it into pieces with her sharp nails.

'Itachi Uchiha, I accept your challenge of becoming my clan's avenger. My anger and determination will cover my sadness and pain.' Kiari thought as she continued to walk to her apartment. 'I swear, I will kill you Itachi and avenge my clan's death.'

As the years have gone by, Kiari trains on a daily basis to become strong enough to kill Itachi, and still has time to hang out with her best friend Naruto. She starts to change throughout the year by her looks, strength, attitude, and abilities. Kiari's goal remains the same, and she starts to have a disliking towards a boy named Sasuke, who seems to be related to Itachi. It's too bad that she doesn't know that Sasuke's an avenger as well.

Yay! I finally started working on my first fanfic at last. Since this is my first fanfic, I'd appreciate it if you left a reveiw about the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiari and Sasuke: FriendFoe

A Ninja's Curse

Chapter 2: Kiari and Sasuke: Friends or Foes

Kiari was now about twelve years of age and has become one of the best students in the Ninja Academy. During the past few years, Kiari's abilities in being a ninja have been improving since she trains under a daily basis. Her appearance of being half fox has also changed a little bit. Kiari's hair was now back lengthed and was dyed from orange to brown, and her fox ears and tail have grown a bit bigger than before, along with her sharp nails and teeth.

As the story continues, Kiari was entering the classroom as she looked for an empty seat for her to sit on since today was her first day as a genin. She was wearing a brown tank top with a navy blue hooded jacket over it, a knee lengthed black double slit skirt with her fox tail showing underneath it, white leggings that reached down above the knee area, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black ninja sandals. Kiari was wearing her leaf ninja headband around her neck with the hood of her jacket over her head to cover her fox ears, and had her brown tools pouch strapped to the back of her right hip side.

"Morning Kiari!" Kiari turned around and saw Naruto waving towards her as Kiari walked up to her best friend.

"Morning Naruto. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you didn't graduate to become a genin." Kiari said as she noticed the ninja headband across Naruto's forehead. "Hey is that a…?"

"It sure is." Naruto said as he pointed his thumb towards his headband. "I got my official ninja headband, which means I'm an official ninja."

"I'm happy for you Naruto." Kiari said as she and Naruto noticed a group of girls arguing on who will be sitting next to Sasuke, who was a heart throb to most of the girls, except to Kiari. "I don't know what they see in a guy like him."

"And I don't get why you're not crazy for Sasuke." Naruto said as Kiari pulled back her hood since it was safe enough to have her fox ears showing.

"Why? Do you want me to be crazy for a guy like Sasuke?" Kiari said as Naruto shook his head. "Good, because I hate jerks like him."

"What did he do Kiari?" Naruto said as Kiari looked away as he suddenly appeared on the desk in front of Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, why are always acting like a jerk to my friend?!"

"What are you talking about you dobe? I don't even know who this friend of yours is." Sasuke said as Kiari placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder with her other hand on the desk.

"Just forget Naruto. He's not worth fighting against." Kiari said as Naruto went to find an empty seat to sit on.

Kiari was about to follow Naruto until she felt someone holding her wrist down to the desk and saw that she was being held down by Sasuke, who was giving her an angry stare.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Kiari said as she glared towards Sasuke. "If you're not going to say anything, then I suggest you release me."

"You said that I'm not worth fighting against Naruto, who happens to be the worst in the class." Sasuke said as Kiari pulled her hand to free herself from his grip.

"So maybe I did say that." Kiari said as she rubbed her wrist that was in Sasuke's grip. "You think that you can be beat him in a fight?"

"How about I fight against you instead of Naruto, since I heard you're also one of the best students in this class." Sasuke said as Kiari just shrugged.

"I guess a fight against you won't be a waste of time. We'll spar during lunch at the training grounds." Kiari said as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Iruka came into the classroom as the new genin sat in their seats. Kiari was sitting in front of Naruto, who was sitting next to Sakura, the pink haired girl who was sitting next to Sasuke.

"_Hey Kiari,_" Naruto said while Iruka was mentioning who's in which squad as Kiari looked back toward Naruto. "_Who do want to in the same squad with?_"

"_Of course I want to be in the same squad as you Naruto, but if I ended up in the same squad as Sasuke, then things might get difficult._" Kiari said as Iruka started to announce the members of squad 7.

"Due to the uneven number of genin in this class, squad 7 will be having four members instead of three. In squad 7, we have Kiari Hikawa, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiari was glad that she was in the same squad as Naruto, but didn't appreciate having to be in the same squad as Sasuke. Naruto was glad that he was in the same squad as Kiari and Sakura, who happens to be the girl Naruto has a crush on, but didn't also appreciate being in the same squad as Sasuke. It was now time for lunch as the genin walked out of the classroom but will be coming back to meet their assigned squad leaders. Kiari was on her way out of the classroom until she heard Naruto calling her.

"Hey Kiari, do you want to eat lunch with me, or are you going to train some more?" Naruto said as Kiari pulled her hood over her head.

"I'm going to spar with Sasuke to find out who's the better ninja. Do you want to watch me kick Sasuke's butt?" Kiari said as Naruto nodded.

Kiari and Naruto were walking to the training grounds where Kiari will be fighting Sasuke until they came across Sasuke, who was waiting outside the classroom door.

"What now Sasuke? I thought we were going to find out who's the better ninja with a fight at the training grounds." Kiari said as Sasuke walked past them and grabbed Kiari by the wrist to force her to follow, but she stood her ground. "Don't drag me like I'm a leashed animal! Just tell me where you're going to take me instead of trying to drag me there without saying a word you know."

"You mind if we speak in private?" Sasuke said as Kiari just shrugged as they walked down the hallway until the reached the end of the hallway that had an open window.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kiari said as she sat on the window sill with her back facing outside, not knowing that Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were listening from a nearby balcony.

"I wonder who that fox girl's talking to." Ino said as she noticed Sasuke sitting on the window sill with his back leaning on the window frame so he can face Kiari. "What the?! She's talking to Sasuke?! But Sasuke never talks to anyone, not even me! What does that fox girl have that I don't?!"

"Besides her fox ears and tail, it might be the title as one of the best students in the Ninja Academy." Shikamaru said as they saw that Kiari went inside the building and pulled Sasuke inside with her as the window shutter closed itself.

'That no good, Sasuke stealing fox! What is she going to do to my Sasuke?!' Ino thought as she had a really angry expression on her face.

What Ino doesn't know is that Kiari pulled Sasuke inside the building with her because she heard her yelling and knew that they'll try to listen into their conversation.

"You mind explaining why you pulled me inside without saying anything?" Sasuke said as Kiari used hear sharp hearing to hear if Ino and her squad were still outside but couldn't her them. "Well?"

"First of all, didn't you try dragging me here earlier like how I did to you?" Kiari said as she faced towards Sasuke. "And second, my sharp hearing detected Ino nearby, which means that she was trying to listen into our conversation, but she wasn't the only one since my sharp sense of smell detected the scents of her squad mates."

"Your sharp senses are quite impressive. Maybe having you as a squad mate might be interesting since my other two squad mates will be useless on the squad." Sasuke said as Kiari crossed her arms across her chest area.

"I appreciate the comment Sasuke, but I think you should be careful on what you say about our other squad mates, especially Naruto." Kiari said as Sasuke looked curious. "Naruto may be the worst student in the academy, but he's willing to do anything to fulfill his dream. Who knows, he might surprise us all."

Kiari pulled her hood down as she opened the window and left through it. She came across Sakura who was sitting on a bench with a Sasuke imposter. Kiari knew that the Sasuke imposter was really Naruto in disguise since the Sasuke imposter had Naruto's scent.

'I can't believe Naruto disguised himself as Sasuke in order to get Sakura's attention. I guess love can make people do crazy things. I just hope Sasuke doesn't find out, or he might beat up Naruto.' Kiari thought to herself as she detected Sasuke's scent coming towards where Naruto and Sakura were. 'Oh no, Sasuke's coming this their way. I have to try to stall him.'

Kiari managed to find Sasuke before he was almost to where Naruto and Sakura were as she appeared in front of him.

"Hey Sasuke, since we didn't fight each other yet, how about we start heading towards the training grounds and have that fight before lunch ends?" Kiari said as Sasuke had a feeling she was hiding something."

"What are you trying to hide Kiari?" Sasuke said as Kiari had a surprised expression on her face. "I can tell that you're hiding something by your tone of voice."

"What are you talking about Sasuke? I'm not hiding anything." Kiari said trying to convince Sasuke to think that she wasn't really hiding anything, even if she was.

Kiari detected Naruto's scent coming their way as she pushed Sasuke into some bushes to keep Sasuke from seeing Naruto if he was still disguised as a Sasuke imposter. Kiari noticed that Naruto was still disguised as a Sasuke imposter as Sasuke tried to leave, but Kiari pinned him to a tree and crashed her lips onto his in order to keep him from seeing Naruto as him. Once Naruto passed by their location, and the coast was clear, Kiari separate her lips from Sasuke's as she left in an instant. Sasuke was a bit shocked because of what Kiari just did as he left to find her so he can get an explanation about her strange action.

'Naruto, you owe me big time for what I had to do in order to save you from getting hurt by Sasuke.' Kiari thought as the lunch bell rang, which means that lunch was over as she started heading back to the Ninja Academy.

Leave a reveiw so I can continue to update on my story. Please and thank you.


	3. Author's Note Plz Read!

**For those who enjoy reading my stories, I would like to let you know that most of my stories from this account has been moved to my new account, kiari-namiro. If you want me to continue on a story that you enjoy reading under my old account but is not under my new account please let me know so I can continue it under my kiari-namiro account. Thank you for reading.**

**Signcerly,**

** tsubaki-hiroshima (who is now kiari-namiro)**


End file.
